Royalty in High School
by AllyAerith
Summary: Hitomi is an attractive happy-go-lucky girl and Van's a moody loner with a secret, when they both get assigned to a seriously important group History project, will their differences make them fail and hate each other or will love blossom? no flamers!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own escaflowne._

**Chapter1**

Hitomi was bored. The teacher in front of her was boring her to no end, talking endlessly about Japan's military history in such a monotone voice that she was afraid she would fall down on her desk face first. _Track and field is next…STAY AWAKE HITOMI! _she told herself.

But it was no use.

"Hitomi!"

She awoke to find her nose had somehow made contact with the wooden table in front of her and that a strange shadow was casting itself across its surface. She looked up and found herself looking upon a huge monster of a teacher that was Mrs. Hazika.

"Think my class is boring hm? Perhaps you'd find it more interesting in detention today!"

"But Mrs. Hazika! I'm sorry. It's just that I've been staying up late recently trying to finish all the homework I had to do."

"Excuses! Detention, Kanzaki! My classroom!"

Hitomi groaned. Next to her, Yukari pitied her friend. It had been no lie that Hitomi had been having a lot of sleepless nights, recently, due to the overload of assignments they've been given. _She's just not good at time management…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Track and field has always been Hitomi's favourite subject, only she couldn't enjoy it, knowing that she'd have to go to detention that day with Mrs. Hazika. The old teacher was the meanest one on campus and she'd rather eat bugs than spend a whole hour in her class with her staring down her neck.

Despite her worries, when Hitomi's turn came to run on the track she forgot everything that happened in that last class. She just ran. The feeling of wind on her face and the way her legs didn't seem to touch the ground, she knew she was flying. She finished first and her PE teacher gave her a thumbs up.

"Well done Hitomi! Hope to see you on the team next year,"

Next year was Hitomi's senior year, when she would be allowed to sign up to join the team. As she reached the bench she had been sitting at and dried her face with a towel, she spotted the new kid. He had given in a doctor's note at the beginning of class to show that he didn't want to take part in the lesson, even though nothing seemed wrong with him.

Rumours had been going around that he was a slacker, didn't give in any homework or take part in lessons, who came from some weird backwater country and had only temporarily joined the school because his older, working brother, who looked after him now, owned a local company and wanted his sibling to stay with him.

He was sitting on the bleachers, laid back and actually wasn't half-bad looking, with messy, black hair that gave him a kind of rugged, gangster look. His brown eyes told her that he wasn't the smoking type though. They were mature, cultured and there was darker element in them to as if they had seen things that weren't meant to be seen. She suddenly realized that she had been staring at him and that he was looking at her. Embarrassed, she quickly turned away and looked at her running shoes.

Soon, class was over and Hitomi began packing up her things and walking to the girls' changing room.

"That was Van Fanel,"

Hitomi jumped. A smiling Yukari had appeared next to her out of thin air.

"I noticed you checking him out."

The taller girl blushed.

"I wasn't checking him out! I was just…curious…"

"Sure you were…" winked Yukari, with a sarcastic smile and a weird gleam in her eye.

Hitomi almost lost her temper.

"It was just curiosity ok? And in case you've forgotten, I have a boyfriend!"

She had been dating Allen for about a week now. He was pretty nice to her and was quite dashing himself. In fact she was going to celebrate their week anniversary with him after school…before she was put in detention. Yukari wasn't his biggest fan though…

"Anyway, I was just saying that Van is way more sophisticated and mature than Allen. Do you know how self-centred and lazy the guy can be? Did you even see him running on the track just now? Kept pretending to fall over so that he could convince the teacher of an injury and get himself out of class."

"So what? You're asking me to cheat on Allen?"

They had reached the girl's changing room now and were exchanging their sports bags for books in their lockers.

"No! I'm just saying that you should get to know Van a bit more and then decide whether you want to dump Allen or stay together with him, 'cause seriously! The only thing the latter has that's good is looks and even the Fanel kid beats him at that,"

Hitomi smiled at that. Yukari cared a lot about a boy's looks and she couldn't say that she agreed with her friend. She was _Allen's _girlfriend. That's like being married in high school terms.

"I have to go ok Yukari? Allen is handsome, smart and funny. Yes, he can be a slacker sometimes but isn't that what people say Van is too? Now please I've got Biology now"

Yukari opened her mouth to debate, but Hitomi ran away before her friend could say another word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Detention came too soon. Hitomi found herself sitting in front of a desk facing Mrs. Hazika who was marking papers with a feathered quill pen like the ones they used in the olden days. _Once a history teacher always a history teacher…_

Hitomi was meant to be reading her textbook but she found herself gazing out at the school grounds through the windows, looking for something to distract her wondering mind. She was watching a bird land on the window sill, twitch its head from left to right and peck in between its feathers. She didn't hear the knock on the door or Mrs. Hazika saying "Come in", all she heard was;

"You're late Mr. Fanel. Please take a sit next to Kanzaki."

Hitomi's head whipped around and stared as the boy dragged himself from the doorway to a desk that was next to her. Now that she was closer to him, she noticed dark bands around his eyes from lack of sleep and even the way he dropped into his chair seemed to suggest that he had been up for several days…_What has he been doing?_

He slumped back into his chair and threw a glare at her. Hitomi got the point and focused on the book in front of her. But she couldn't help but think; _he has the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen…_And for the whole detention period she couldn't help but try to catch a glimpse of them again.

"I hope you know why you're here, Mr. Fanel," said Mrs. Hazika, straightening a stack of papers.

"Erm…" Van's face was screwed up as if trying hard to remember what it was he had done wrong.

"YOU FORGOT TO GIVE IN THE ASSIGNMENTS I SET!" Mrs. Hazika, suddenly angry, stood up behind her desk with both hands slammed on it.

Hitomi had jumped at the sudden reaction but Van wasn't even fazed. He looked calm, as if he'd handled yelling grown ups before.

"I'VE SET THE CLASS ASSIGNMENTS FOR THE ENTIRE THREE MONTHS THAT YOU HAD BEEN HERE AND YOU _STILL _HAVEN'T GIVEN ANY IN…I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Well I've been kinda busy helping my brother with his business and all, plus I still have tuition classes and loads of functions to go to and…"

"EXCUSES!" she yelled again, thumping the table with her fist. Hitomi wondered why someone hasn't burst in through the door asking why Mrs. Hazika was shouting. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF

YOUR LAZINESS! YOU'LL BE HAVING DETENTION UNTIL YOU FINISH ALL THE HOMEWORK THAT YOU'VE BEEN ASSIGNED INCLUDING THOSE SET IN THE FUTURE! UNDERSTAND ME?"

Van nodded. A look of boredom in his eyes.

"Good. Now, I suggest you take out your book and start on that homework."

Mrs. Hazika slumped into her seat again and picked up a fiction book that she kept in her desk drawer. She then proceeded to ignore both of them.

Van had brought a school bag with him and now proceeded to empty it of the books inside. They piled up onto the table as high as the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He then took one and began flipping through it looking for the right page.

Hitomi observed his actions out of the corner of her eye, bored to do anything else, and suddenly she caught Van's, causing her to look away.

A half hour passed when a sudden rumble, like an earthquake, seemed to echo throughout the room.

"I'm going to get something from the teachers' lounge…Don't any of you move when I get back!"

Mrs. Hazika got up and waddled to the door, holding her stomach with a pained expression. Then she was gone. Hitomi was alone with the Fanel kid.

The boy continued on with his work not even noticing that the teacher was gone. Hitomi cleared her throat and thought she mine as well take her friend's advice and find out what this guy was like.

"So…erm…My name's Hitomi…yours?"

"Van"

He didn't look up from his book, his pen scribbling over paper.

"Where you from? I heard you may have moved from some backwater, small country somewhere…"

"Fanelia is not a backwater country."

There was a tone of annoyance in his voice and Hitomi thought she may have offended him.

_This conversation is already turning sour…_

"I didn't say it was…it's just…Fanelia? I've never heard of it before…what's it like?" she said changing the subject

Van suddenly put his pen down and looked at Hitomi. His eyes filled with coldness.

"Why don't we stop talking about me and start talking 'bout you."

"Erm, ok…I'm from Osaka. My parents lived there for a long time before moving to Tokyo 'cause my dad had got a new job and…"

"You talk to much. You're boring. And you're really nosy. Please mind your own business."

He then turned back to the work in front of him. Hitomi stared at him in shock and felt a pulse of anger flash through her. Enraged, she stood up.

"NOSY? BORING? TALK TO MUCH? HELLO?! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY WITH YOU! IS THAT WHAT STUDENTS IN SCHOOL ARE SUPPOSE TO DO? BE NICE TO NEW KIDS?

WHATS THE MATTER WITH-"

Suddenly Mrs. Hazika burst in through the door with a donut in her hand.

"HITOMI KANZAKI! I WILL HAVE NO SHOUTING IN MY CLASSROOM!" the teacher's own voice echoing throughout the whole school.

"But-"

"DETENTION! ONE WEEK!"

"WHAT?"

"MAKE THAT TWO! NOW SIT!"

Hitomi sat heavily in her chair throwing a fierce glare at Van, who was still busy doing his work, ignoring her. _Looks like we're gonna spend a lot of time together…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lol… Review please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own escaflowne._

_I was wondering if I should make Van an alien or not… I guess it would be more interesting If he was an alien right? Or will it just make it more confusing? Lol…if you guys want me to change it just review in and I'll rewrite this chap anyway, thanks a lot for all the encouraging reviews _

_btw…thanks NIFFER for reviewing this story as well…I've run out of inspiration for my first story, but don't worry..it'll come back to me I'm sure…_

**Chapter 2**

It was dark. A small window was the only source of light, directing the moon's beams and light from burning torches and houses throughout Fanelia into the room. It was a study. Two men were crouching, cramped together under a small table that was cluttered with stationary and papers. They had been there for two weeks, surviving on the coal that was near the fireplace and by drinking each other's urine. Both were skinny, mere shells of the men that they once were.

"Lord Balgus" whispered the one with white wispy hair. "I have been thinking…We cannot continue hiding here forever. One of us should warn Prince Van of the fate of Fanelia, and the rest of his family..."

"I know, Lord Drevian. But to do so we need to summon the White Pillar from the sky. How will that be accomplished when we don't even know how to use this dragenergist?"

While he was still talking, he produced a small red orb, that could just fit into the palm of his hand. They both stared at it, marvelling at how such a tiny thing can contain such power.

"That's what I've been thinking about. According to legend, the energist has only ever transported the user to the Mystic Moon when he has wished it to be true very deeply…"

"I know the legend, Drevian! I've read it many times on the walls of the palace. And I have been wishing it to happen very much. Unless I'm the only one who is doing so?" sneered Balgus. Such obvious statements annoyed his already troubled mind.

"…I hope you are not accusing me of wanting Fanelia to be in the midst of civil war forever? I love my country and will do so until the last of my days." Drevian growled, fiercely.

"I'm sorry, old friend. My patience is being tried these dark days…"

"You are forgiven. What I meant to say is that maybe it will only occur when the user is in an deeply emotional state at that time. Considering that fact, I suggest we-"

Suddenly the door of the study was broken down. The two men held their breath as they saw several feet stomp through the doorway making heavy thumps against the floor.

"Check for any enemies of the Republic!"

A voice of one who was obviously in command echoed around the room. The men pushed deeper under the table and willed themselves to become invisible. A pair of legs appeared in their line of vision from under the table, only a few metres from where they hid. A sudden flash of a lantern lit the far side of the room and the sound of crashing ink wells and tearing papers could be heard as the men went through the room thoroughly.

Lord Drevian held his breath and tried to shift closer to wall that was behind the table when a small button that had fallen in between the folds of his clothes, fell to the floor and rolled out from under the table and touched the pair of shoes. A hand moved down towards it and picked up the button. It disappeared above the table top, out of sight and the two lords could only imagine the tell-tale button being turned over in the man's hands, his eyes examining every single detail, putting two and two together…

Suddenly, the table that had shield them was overturn and both men found themselves looking up into cold blue eyes of a republican.

"Well well well…"

Without hesitating, Balgus grabbed an old book that was beside him and threw at the foreign face. When his victim was stunned, he rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Drevian throwing a stack of papers at two other republicans and dodging shots fired by the men who had guns.

Bulldozing a smaller, younger soldier out from the doorway, Balgus ran out of the study and made for the front door of the house. Drevian was following right behind him, keeping up quite easily despite his age. Glass sprayed over them as a lamp was shot. Splinters of wood flew into the air as a bullet whistled over the surface of a table. A door. The moonlight shining a divine glow, beckoning them to reach it.

"Our way out!" yelled Balgus, dashing for the light.

"Run for it my friend!" puffed Drevian, his chest heaving.

They ran towards the open door willing themselves to make it. Shots still rang out behind them. Bullets whistling past their ears. _We won__'__t make it__…_

Balgus willed his legs to go faster and faster. Suddenly, he burst out into the night. Glorious light rained down on him as he took a deep breath of fresh air. Still running. He rushed into the forest, hoping to hide from the republicans. Panting, he finally stopped behind a bush that concealed him well, but still allowed him to view what was going on within the house's courtyard. _But where was Drevian?_

Despair began to fill him as he saw his dear friend dragged by the arms out of the building. His head was bloody, but he was still alive. His eyes writhed around in their sockets and he cried out in pain.

The leader of the group kicked him hard.

"Where is the other one? Search the courtyard!"

Several men began doing just that, but no one ventured into the forest.

_They are afraid of the dragons__…_

"We haven't found him sir. He may have run into the forest for cover."

The leader sighed.

"It's too dangerous to go at night. We'll look for him again in the morning. But as for this one…"

Pulling a gun from his jacket, he shot Drevian twice in the chest. The poor man's eyes stopped moving around and his whole form went limp.

"Leave him for the dogs to eat. Come. We must head back to the town hall."

The men formed two straight lines and marched out of the yard. As soon as they were out of sight, Balgus hurried over to his friend and cradled the corpse's head in the crook of his arm.

It's eyes were still wide and staring, and seem to penetrate right into the soldier's soul. As if pleading with him to reach the young king and stop this madness. _No__…_He had known Drevian when he had first entered into the king's service. A dear friend to him whenever he needed company or help. He had tutored him in the court's ways. Like the father he had lost to war. To see him dead was like dying himself again and again and again. Tears welled up in his eyes as he closed the old man's eyelids. Mourning for his comrade, Balgus held the body close.

"No. No, no, no…"

The tears flowed freely now. The water became torrents that ran down his cheeks, tears of sadness and anger. So many mixed emotions threatened to explode within him. Like a live volcano. He screamed.

"DREVIAN!"

A white light beamed down from the heavens and surrounded him. Balgus gazed around him and realized this was what Drevian had planned all along.

_He let himself die for me__…_

"I will warn the king. And Fanelia will once again know peace. You'll see, Drevian…Rest eternally, my friend…"

Reluctantly, he released the body and gazed at it in farewell as he rose into the sky on his knees. Towards a bright moon that hung in the sky…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_sniff sniff I totally hate myself for killing Drevian. But it was essential as you guys will see later XD REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own escaflowne!!_

_In case you guys are wondering how come I can do all these chapters so fast…well…it's 'cause they're prewritten like two months ago XD plus I just watched the escaflowne movie (…which came out like eight years ago….lol I'm so behind .') 'n I feel really inspired! _

_Suils Saifir: lol now Allen enters as Hitomi's 'hot' boyfriend I don't exactly hate Allen, but I strongly disapprove of a AH story p I guess that's why I put Yukari as an Allen-hater… _

'_neways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 **

_Hazika is gonna murder me…_

Hitomi had overslept again and in her rush to get to school, she had forgotten to bring her history homework.

"How could you forget? You're already in her bad books…You should have been more careful…"

Far from helpful, Yukari was walking beside her telling her it was a miracle that she has managed to get in trouble for the thirteenth time that week with the old history teacher.

"I can't help it if the hag is on my back 24/7…it's like she's got nothing better to do…"

Just then Allen came around the corner. Being the most popular guy in school according to the yearbook (which is like the absolute Bible in this school at least), he walked with easy confidence and a stunning smile. As he came down the hall, everything seemed to slow down and light seemed to radiate from him. Hitomi blushed when she saw him.

_I still can't believe such a cool guy like him will even let me be his girlfriend…_

"Hey 'Tomi! I was looking for you yesterday! It was our anniversary remember?" Allen's musical voice flowed over her and made her mouth curl upwards. He turned to Yukari.

"Hi…erm…Yukari right?"

"Whoa! You have a good memory! Tell me, am I the thousandth girl to have her name memorized by hottie Allen?" Yukari huffed and walked a few feet away. Her sarcastic reply dampened his grin a little, but soon it lit up again.

"Y-yukari's just being an idiot. Sorry, I didn't call you, Allen. I was given detention by Mrs. Hazika for sleeping in class. Plus there was a tonne of homework to do," she smiled a shy smile.

"Haha! The old witch again! I think she's as old as the subject she teaches, with a dictator's attitude to match…"

Hitomi laughed. A little harder than necessary.

"Well…I guess I can't blame you then…" he grinned, "But you have to make it up to me by letting me bring you out for dinner tonight! What do you say?"

Hitomi's face lit up and she grinned widely.

"Yes! I look forward to it!"

"Good! Good! Pick you up at 7?"

He pecked her on the lips, and winked when she nodded and walked towards a group of his buddies that were hanging near the lockers.

Hitomi's eyes followed his form, watching as his long, pony-tailed blond hair danced around his shoulders. His muscles rippled under his shirt as he leaned against the wall, looking so cool as always. He just told a joke and was laughing along with his friends. _What a melodious laugh….and that tanned skin…I can't believe he's mine!_

"You're drooling Hitomi!" Yukari smirked. She always found her friend's reaction to Allen very amusing.

Without warning a gang of giggling girls turned a corner and made their way down a corridor.

_Oh no…_

Millerna Asturia was at the forefront. She was laughing extra loudly to emphasize her presence, flicking her blond hair back thinking that it would attract the stares of some of the boys on either side of the hall. She wasn't wrong.

"I tell you. Just because her dad owns one of the richest toy companies in Japan, is the captain of the cheerleaders, the anchor for the school news show, and drama director, she thinks she's a princess!" murmered Hitomi, sullenly, all traces of the happiness Allen left her, gone.

"Well…she kinda is…in high school terms…"stated Yukari matter-of-factly.

Hitomi rolled her eyes.

Millerna was walking gracefully towards the duo. She wore a menacing, too-sweet smile that radiated mischief and arrogance.

"Look here girls! I think we found two perfect actors for the trolls in _The Spiderwick Chronicles _skit! What do you think?"

They laughed rudely, grins splitting their over-painted faces almost in half. _Annoying brats…._

"Oh go shave your legs, Asturia," said Hitomi.

"Hmm, may be later. And while I'm at it, why not steal someone else's boyfriend, you evil lying bit-"

"Leave Hitomi alone, Millerna."

Allen stood tall behind the gang of girls. Millerna blushed when she saw him. It was known all over the school that she had a crush on Allen and had been jealous of Hitomi when it was announced that the two were dating.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Allen! I- er…I"

Just then the school bell rang and she visibly relaxed.

Glancing down at Hitomi, she walked off yelling sweetly behind her, "I'll see you later Allen!" She smiled her attractive smile, then swung her curls over her shoulder, seemingly overdoing the butt-wiggle in order to draw his attention to it.

_Wow! She really is desperate…_

"Thanks Allen. Millerna really is annoying. Why can't she just stop picking on me?"

He grinned.

"She can be a bit of a pain, but that's just how she is…Better get to class! See you in a bit!"

He walked off, and Hitomi promptly began drooling again.

Yukari sighed.

"Come on!"

She dragged her friend to class by the back of her shirt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Morning."

Mrs. Hazika stood at the head of the class, solemn and in a bad mood. Her egg exploded in the microwave that morning along with her donut, so she didn't have any breakfast. Cleaning up the mess on her kitchen's ceiling took long enough.

"Morning Mrs. Hazika!" sang the class in its usual monotone, to match Mrs. Hazika's teaching style.

"You all sound dead! Well you better have you're homework today or you mind as well be!"

Everyone shuffled for the assignments from their bags. Hitomi felt stupid sitting there staring at the blackboard while everyone was moving about. _I'm the only one who didn't bring it!!…Well almost the only one… _

Her eyes found Van Fanel at the front of the class, sitting, unmoving, in his seat, looking out of the window.

Soon the homework was collected and Mrs. Hazika rounded on the two who had not done it. _As usual…_

"It seems that you two are purposely getting on my nerves this week…Both of you! Slackers! This school does not tolerate lazy students! I hope to see you two in detention again today…"

Hitomi sighed. _Another day with him…why me?_

The class continued in a boring fashion. Hitomi actually brought a small bag of smelling salts so that she could smell them and keep herself awake throughout the period. Then Mrs. Hazika straightened and wrote a list of requirements and instructions on the board.

"There will be a project people! On the political state of Russia before, during and after the First World War. I want pictures, thorough research and decorations on a manila card poster. Got it? I'll be the one picking the pairs today…"

There was an audible groan from the entire class. She took out a ready made list of names, reading out them out solemnly. Hitomi sighed. _I already know who's gonna be my partner…her two most 'favourite' people in the world…_

"Fanel and Kanzaki."

Hitomi inwardly moaned while the evil history teacher smiled like a maniac.

"You two seem to be really good at slacking off. I wonder who will be the one to actually do anything for the project…"

Hitomi glared daggers at her teacher. She didn't want to be paired up with a guy who didn't bother to hand in any work at all. _I'm the one that will have to start and finish this project alone…and my workload is already reaching the sky…_

The bell for end of class rang and Hitomi immediately gathered her books and walked up to the Fanel kid before he left the room.

"I just want to get things straight with you. I'm not happy with this partnership and I'm NOT going to do this project all by myself. You have to help me or else I'll report you to Hazika and leave you to face her wrath alone. I've already got enough work on my head to deal with and you have to pull your own weight. Clear?"

The boy stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Crystal." he muttered and slumped off without looking back.

"Jerk." Hitomi murmured, watching his retreating back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hehehehehe…I don't own 'Spiderwick Chronicles' either…this is actually the last complete chapter that I've already written so…thinking of what to write for next chapterXD REVIEW!! _


	4. Chapter 4

LoL^^ Yes it has been a long time…hi…XD I'm in college now WEEEEEEE!!! I've been 

thinking of a lot of ideas for this story, but never got around to writing it, with all the crazy 

assignments thrown at me. Medusa's comment was actually a big kick in the butt XD I'M 

GOING TO DO THIS!! Sorry to any earlier readers still reading this for my extremely delayed 

update. 

I still remember Niffer!XD

Anywayz on with the schapter!!! 

_**Chapter 4**_

"_My lord?"_

_Naria gently pushed open the door revealing a cluttered study and a lone figure standing beside a window. Dawn was breaking. The light creeping through the windows lit up the dozens of books stacked from floor to ceiling, sheets of paper covering every surface, dumped on every inch of desk. It glinted off a something shiny. Metal? A robotic arm…_

_Folken was watching the clouds move across the sky through a gap in the curtains. He fingered a photo frame absent-mindedly, his eyes held a faraway look. The cat-woman grew worried as she took in his silent, thoughtful form. He knew something she did not. These were changing times._

_Gliding across the room like a ghost, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He jumped slightly, which was odd. It was usually impossible to sneak up on him. Leaning closer to him, she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_He sighed, looking older than his twenty-five years._

"_The world. Fanelia. Us. Everything really." His lips barely moved and he spoke with exhaustion. His business making duvets was not going very well. __My company deals in helping people sleep better whilst I stay up many a night because of the worry it is causing me…_

Naria squeezed tighter.

"Today was the day they banished you wasn't it?"

Folken continued staring into space. His hand clenched into a loose fist.

"I was just remembering it. My family. My people. Van…….…That was the last time I ever saw him cry…" he sighed, "My own people…didn't want me. I could understand that, but I never knew Van could feel the same way as them. He comes here, moody and angry at me all the time. Like I betrayed him somehow…"

"He's a teenager. He'll understand some day that I just had to marry you. And you just had to marry me," she planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

"And I haven't regretted that decision since." he kissed her back on her head, "I only wish my family would accept you like I have. Your people aren't evil or anything. Just different."

"In time they will. You're still of royal blood, no matter what they think of you."

They embraced in silence for a really long time, listening to their hearts beating as one.

"Stop worrying…"she whispered.

Folken opened his mouth to say something, but then a huge flash of light lit up the whole room in a whitish glow. For a moment they were blind, holding each other close. But then the light faded away and they opened their eyes again, seeing dark stars.

"What was that?!" cried the cat-woman, "There wasn't an explosion. My lord?"

But Folken wasn't paying attention,

"It's the White Pillar!"

Folken let go of Naria and raced out of the room.

"My Lord! What's happening?"

"Get ready the guest room, Naria! A messenger from Gaia has arrived!"

"But-!"

"I'll be back, don't worry! Just be ready."

Then he was gone.

***

_Looks like he__'__s not coming today either__…_

Hitomi lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. This was her fourth try in getting Van to come over in just as many days. Every day he would say he was too busy, too tired or not give an answer at all. She sighed. The neighbourhood kids were playing football outside, shouting and giggling. She couldn't resist smiling when she heard their laughter.

_At least they__'__re having a fun afternoon__…__while I__'__m stuck here waiting for Mr. Lazybutt! He should have at least called if he was too busy this time__…__I am NOT doing this project all by myself__…_

But just then the doorbell rang, echoing all around the house, making her jump out of her skin.

_He__'__s here?_

Hitomi could hardly believe it. She ran out the door and down the stairs to beat her mum. All the while, wondering if it really was him.

_It could be the mailman…who decided to come in the evening instead…Or the nice lady next door, who brings us cake all the time…_

Reaching the end of the stairs, she saw a chubby baby chewing on one of her sneakers. Beside him was his twin, trying to pull the other sneaker down from the shoe rack.

"Kekashi! Haru!"

Hitomi pulled the sneaker from the baby's mouth and dragged him wailing into her arms. Then she grabbed the other twin and pulled him upwards too. They struggled and moaned in protest, begging to be let go with their big, blue eyes.

She sighed.

"You guys know you're not suppose to eat my shoes! I have to wear them for school tomorrow!"

The doorbell rang again several times. Hitomi moaned at 'his' impatience. Not wanting the twins to go back to their chewing, the girl stuck out her foot and managed to snag the handle with her toes. She hopped to remain standing as the door swung open. And there was Van, the sunlight from behind him framed his entire being. Hitomi almost gasped. She had never seen him out of his uniform before. He wore a loose shirt that was open at the collar, with a black leather jacket over it. He looked more muscular than before, but that could just be the clothes. His jeans were ripped at the knees and faded, fully enhancing the rugged look that had been restricted by his coat and tie. His messy hair framed a face that was intelligent but a bit tired. His eyes, a lush brown that made Hitomi's heart pump harder, involuntarily.

_This is stupid. Allen__'__s my boyfriend and he__'__s way more gorgeous than this guy. GET A GRIP!_

But somehow she wasn't sure that Allen was better-looking than the creature before her. Even worse she began to realize what _she_ must look like, with her eye bags bulging, hair uncombed, a loose grey sweater with stains, holding one-year old grubby-faced twins who were dribbling at the mouth. This somehow annoyed her.

_What business has he got, coming here looking like a model while I__'__m looking like a slut?_

Van certainly looked surprised at her appearance, which made her even more angry at him for looking better than she did.

"Erm…"

Van's eyes grew wider as suddenly there was screaming from upstairs and a seemingly endless stream of kids came scurrying down, pushing roughly past him, out into the street to play football. Following them down was Hitomi's mum, smiling from ear-to-ear as she watched the children giggling happily.

"I'm going out for awhile ok, dear? Nia needs a new inhaler, Katsuhe needs some new underwear and Sakura needs some plastic to bind her old textbook. Mind Reina at the back will you? Her milk's almost…"

It was only then that Mrs. Kanzaki noticed Van at the door. Her eyes screwed up briefly with the effort to remember who he was, but she caught herself and smiled at him pleasantly, sticking out her hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to recall your name…You are?"

The visitor was still taken aback at the number of children there seemed to be in this small house run by this obviously mad, messy-haired woman. Hitomi decided to step in.

"Mum, this is Van from school. Van, meet my mum, the err…caretaker of the orphanage. He's here for a history project that we're working on together. But don't worry, I'll still manage this place while you're gone. Just take your time. May be you could find some cheap rice at the groceries. We're all out…"

Van seemed to recover while Hitomi was talking. He closed his mouth when he realized that it was open and took Mrs. Kanzaki's hand before the lady could withdraw it.

"I apologize for my bad manners, Mrs. Kanzaki. I just didn't know that you ran an orphanage. It's a great service you're doing for your community. I'm truly honoured…"

Mrs. Kanzaki's smile widened and she blushed at the unexpected praise.

"Well…come on in! Hitomi's never brought friends over very much, well except Yukari. It's a pleasure to have such a handsome young man as our guest. Sorry I'm not able to stay, but please make yourself comfortable."

She nodded and winked to Hitomi as she walked out the front door.

"I'll be back later! You kids have fun!"

Hitomi waved to her as her mum walked away.

Van took a step inside the house as Hitomi closed the door with her shoulder, sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that Van was smirking.

"Living room's over there. I'll bring the stuff down as soon as I'm done with these two…"

Hitomi rushed to put the twins in their cot as Van walked to a low coffee table, taking in the white-washed walls and the colourful crayon drawings pasted on them. After five minutes, she walked in, carrying a huge pile of card and papers. She had combed her hair properly and dragged on a new sweater.

"Obviously you hadn't expected me to show up…" Van smirked, leaning back with his arms behind his head, eyeing Hitomi's somewhat improved appearance. "I should surprise you like this more often…"

"Can you blame me for not expecting you? You hardly get any work done! What made you come today anyway?" She dumped the pile onto the table, stretching her arms over her head, to relieve her cramped muscles.

"I managed to shift my schedule a bit. Not an easy thing, by the way, so be a little grateful,"

"Oh! I'm so honoured that the great Van Fanel has decided to grace me with his presence," she rolled her eyes, "Ok. To work. I got the manila card that we need and I did a bit of research already. I've found more information, but my printer ran out of ink, so I need to get it printed at a shop…unless you have a printer? In which case, that would make things a whole lot easier…"

"So you live in an orphanage huh? Nice…How does your mum make enough money to run this place?" His eyes surveyed the room again, coming to rest on a picture of Mrs. Kanzaki hanging on the wall. "Is she really your mum?"

Hitomi sighed.

_I should have known he would do this. Trying to crawl his way out of work__…well mind as well satisfy his curiosity._

"Yes she is. I have a biological brother too, but he hardly ever comes out of his room…"

He stood up to examine the picture more closely, "She looks young enough to be your sis-"

Van stopped in mid-sentence. Hitomi had whipped around and was now glaring daggers at him as if he just swore.

"What?"

"Don't you dare touch my mother!"

"What!" Now it was Van's turn to glare angrily at Hitomi, "I was just giving her a compliment! Is that a crime?"

Hitomi sighed. She looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have no idea how many times I've heard that phrase. She's been

dating these really stupid guys recently. As soon as they find out she manages an orphanage full of traumatized kids, they run away screaming…"

"So…your dad…"

Hitomi huffed, annoyed with herself.

_Since when did I start opening up to this guy? _

"It's none of your business ok! Now let's get to work already! The manila card…"

She walked around the table to sit next to the fireplace. But her leg caught on the rug.

"WAHH!!!"

As a reflex, Van reached out and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa! You're real klutz, you know…"

He stopped. Both of them stared at each other for a long time, realizing suddenly how close they were, their noses almost touching. Hitomi felt her heart rate speed up and a blush spread across her cheeks. She could feel the power in the arms that supported her.

_His arms are stronger then they look…… and his eyes…_

His body suddenly tensed. Surprised, she realized that Van was staring at her weirdly. No snappy comment, no laughter at how uncomfortable she must look. Just staring, his eyes wide open and his mouth open slightly.

_Why in the world is he looking at me like that?_

"Eww!! Hitomi's making out with her boyfriend!"

"Gross!!"

A group of giggling kids were watching from the front door, their hair wet with sweat from the football game they had been playing. Embarrassed, Hitomi rolled out of Van's arms and pushed him away, brushing down her clothes.

""Alright you guys! That's enough! Go into the kitchen and get a drink! I think Mum bought some apple juice yesterday…"

The thought of cool, delicious juice swept the incident clean from their minds, and all of them stampeded, pushing and shoving into the kitchen.

Hitomi turned around to see Van watching her with a thoughtful expression,

"What?"

"Nothing." he said a little to quickly. He shifted his gaze to the fireplace.

Sighing, she murmured at the floor.

"Thanks…Van…for catching me…"

He nodded, and muttered "No problem...We've wasted enough time. Let's do the project…"

Time passed quickly after that. They discussed the research for almost 2 hours or more specifically Hitomi did most of the talking, while Van gazed into space, glanced at his watch and delivered a lot of unhelpful comments. Sometimes she caught him staring at her again. And whenever she did, he would look away, or busied himself with some papers. His sudden change in aura was unnerving. He was quiet for once, though not as helpful as she wanted him to be. Hitomi sighed as she looked up at the clock ticking above the fireplace.

"Six o'clock." she muttered, frustrated. She stood up and stretched, glancing at Van. He was nodding off on the sofa again. She hit him hard with a pillow.

"Quit being such a slacker and help me out will you?"

Van just grunted and reached out to take a piece of paper from the table, when a car honked outside Hitomi's front door.

"That's my car…"muttered Van, glancing out the window.

She could have screamed with annoyance.

"So…I'll see you next week after school?"

Hitomi relaxed and sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure you show up this time."

"Sure. Whatever."

Van stood up, and stretched too. Then, he packed the project assignments that Hitomi had given him to do, while she went to open the front door. A scream pierced through the

entire house.

"What the-"

Hitomi wrenched open the door and ran down the porch steps only to be faced with a scene that angered her to the bone. Van's chauffeur was holding by the collar, a child that was crying and wiggling, clutching a rusty, toy car with both hands.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY LIMO WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS OF YOURS UNDERSTAND? IT TOOK BE AGES TO GET IT SPOTLESS! THIS CAR WILL COST MORE THAN YOUR CLOTHES, YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR MEDIOCRE EDUCATION!"

"HAKUI!"

Van was standing on the threshold of the front door, his arms crossed over his chest, his face the picture of rage.

"S-sir!"

"PUT THAT CHILD DOWN AT ONCE!"

The driver dropped the child down to the floor and straightened, saluting like a soldier. The boy ran into Hitomi's arms and sobbed heavily, wetting her shirt. She clutched him tightly and glared at the driver who shifted uncomfortably. As Van passed her, he muttered.

"Is he ok? Sorry for Hakui's behaviour. He doesn't really believe in charity…"

The girl just glared up at the boy furiously.

_Charity?! He makes us sound like we're beneath him or something, and just because he has a limo…I knew his brother owns a company, but really…_

Hitomi stared at the driver again.

_He can take his charity and shove it up his-_

"Just go already."

Van glanced at her, then walked towards the car and climbed in. He shut the door himself and watched as the orphanage peeled away into the distance. His thoughts drifted around the events of the afternoon.

_I really think…I've found her…_

***

"Mansion" was way too inaccurate. "Castle" was more like it. The Fanel residence loomed over the approaching car as well as the lush gardens that surrounded it in all directions. Van kicked open the door and lunged his bag in. A warm delicious scent told him that Cook was already making dinner.

_Good…at least that's one of brother's people that won't tick me off today…_

The entrance hall was huge. A lighted chandelier cast rainbows everywhere. A traditional Fanelian suit of armor stood guard beside the door in a case. A red and gold banner with Fanelia's crest hung from a balcony, which was connected to the ground by two grand flights of stairs. Beneath the banner that had been placed there upon his arrival, were two double doors that led to the banquet hall.

But, Van hardly noticed all of this, having seen such splendour all his life. He had just started up the flight of stairs, when a ball of fur, collided with him, hitting him backwards unto the ground.

"HEY PRINCE VAN!!!"

"Merle!!"

The little cat smiled cheekily and licked his face.

"How was your day? We're gonna have fish for dinner! Wanna come spying with us? Do you wanna?" she was practically leaping with excitement, her words almost slurred together.

"Shhh, Merle! It's not called spying if people know we're gonna do it!"

Van twisted under the cat-girl's weight to get a good look at the boy standing behind her on the stairs. It was Zorad Drevian, the son of one of the king's advisors, who had followed him here from Fanelia, on his father's suggestion apparently. He was about 12, with dirty brown hair and blue eyes. An amused smile was plastered onto his face.

"Oh it's you Van! Well then it's ok. I only have two glass cups though so you'd have to share with one of us or we can just whisper their words to you if you want…"

"…what are you talking about?"

Van had sat up with Merle sitting in his lap, purring, Zorad was about to answer when he

caught sight of the grandfather clock that was ticking in a corner.

"Uh oh. I'll tell you later. The meeting would be over soon if we don't hurry. Come on!"

He ran down the rest of the stairs and turned down a corridor by the side of the entrance hall that would lead to the conference room Folken had set up for meetings with his company officials. Merle stood up and pulled Van's arm with both hands, running after Zorad.

"Whoa, Merle! Slow down will you?!" Van yelled, just narrowly avoiding another suit of armour.

Zorad was already in front of the double doors, pressing one ear to the narrow end of a glass and the wider end to the door's surface. When he saw them, he put a finger to his lips, then handed another cup to Merle.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this…" Van leaned against a nearby wall watching the two younger ones concentrate on the words being said in the hall.

"It's cause I saw a strange man walk in here with your brother. He stank like pee and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. But he still went in without freshening up or anything. He looked like he had something really important to tell in private. Oh! And he was wearing Fanelian clothes!"

"Shh!! I think the guy is speaking again." Merle pressed her glass closer to the door. Zorad also concentrated hard. Then, he began whispering.

"…I'm sorry for you and the boy, Folken. It really is a tragic thing to have happened, but it has. Now we need to tell him about it! All of Fanelia depends on it!"

"I…No, we cannot tell him this. He's too young, how can he take this task up on himself? There's a war to be fought here. Where can he get an army to fight his own people? Provisions need to be found. Temporary forts to be built. He'd have to break into his own country…no. May be an older more able knight, or noble can do it."

"The boy can do all those things! I've known the both of you since birth! Have more faith in him! I'll guide him as I have always done if it makes you feel any better. Your father-"

"That's enough Balgus! I say Van-"

The double doors burst open. The two men were alone in the conference room, standing up only two feet apart from each other. Both turned simultaneously, angrily looking for the intruder who had dared interrupt their discussion. Van stood there, glaring at the pair of them flanked by Merle and Zorad, who were still holding their glasses, unsure whether to run away or stay put.

Folken was the first to recover.

"V-Van! How did your project discussion go?"

"Don't ever make my decisions or my future for me." Van snarled at his older brother. Then, he turned to Balgus.

"I _will_ be included in this meeting. You two seem quite happy to discuss me like some ignorant child. I'll have you know that when I become king, I will not tolerate talking behind my back. If you want to say something to me, do so!"

Balgus regained his composure and knelt on one knee with respect.

"Many apologies, my prince."

Van nodded impatiently.

"So…any news from Father or Mother?" He pronounced the titles a little harshly. He still hadn't forgiven them for sending him away, to the far-off Mystic Moon, to Folken, his traitor of a brother. They had separated with a terrible argument that was the talk of the castle for weeks after.

At this the lord hesitated. He straightened up but kept his eyes on the floor.

"L-let's just say you may just become king sooner then you think."

That caught Van off guard.

"What? What do you mean? Isn't Father…"

The old man gazed up at the boy with deeply, pitying eyes. Van turned to Folken, who confirmed his suspicions by looking out the window, avoiding the boy's gaze, preferring the clouds

"If you really want to know. Fine." he growled.

He signalled at Merle and Zorad to close the doors, then at Balgus to begin.

The sky was darkening over them, the colours of the sunset were beginning to fade away slowly into nothing. Darkness has descended upon the city…

***

The moonlight lit up each falling feather. They glinted beautifully like tears, falling. Falling, over a dead city, devoid of light or warmth. On the roof, an angel howled at the moon.

***

_YAY!!!!!SUCCESS!!! I've completed chapter 4 and it only took me like what? 7 months? XD _

_I'm a little bit rusty in writing so hope it was enjoyable as I wanted it to be! REVIEW!!! _

_Btw: can someone tell me what the Japanese term for cat-people are? Neyos or something _

_right?_


End file.
